Los Estudiantes Saben Más Que Tú
by Eimin
Summary: *Complete* I put the boys and other's in my place when my class dealt with the new Spanish teacher that doesn't REMEMBER proper grammer and accent of vowels.


Disclaimers: The characters of GW are not mine. I don't have anything, not even my sanity.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: Humor, OC, AU  
  
Pairings: None  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Notes: When ranting of stupid Spanish teachers goes too far... that and ummm, it's okay if you don't get it, i'm just easily amused. That's all i promise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Los Estudiantes Saben Más Que Tú  
  
By: Eimin  
  
  
  
  
  
"Buenos días clase," a middle aged woman said with too much enthusiasm.  
  
"Buenos días Señora Parr," the class responded routinely. In the back row a young boy sat saying the words with a mocking purpose.  
  
"Come on class," the teacher glared.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Señora Davis," the braided boy responded.  
  
A blonde boy appeared at the door with a confused look. Quietly he made his way to the teacher and handed her a green slip.  
  
"Here you go m'am."  
  
"Thank you, may I ask for your name?"  
  
"Quatre, Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"Nice to meet you Quatre. Please take a seat where you used to sit."  
  
"Umm," Quatre looked at the diagonally placed desks, "Okay," he went the furthest place away from the teacher.  
  
Duo gained Quatre's attention, "Talk about being diagonally parked in a parallel universe." His friend chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Okay clase, please take out your tarea," the chubby teacher ordered. The class moaned in reply.  
  
"Número uno, Trowa, please give us the answer."  
  
The emerald eyed boy looked up from his books, "Mi familia lee los libros durante la semana."  
  
"Sí, mi familia leen los libros durante la semana. Bien Trowa."  
  
Duo, staring out into space caught the teacher's mistake. And being like any other good student he pointed out her error, "Señora Davis, the verb would be lee, not leen."  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, please raise your hand before you speak," the teacher snapped.  
  
"It would be leen," Relena shouted, "Familia is more than one person, so it's pural, like saying 'they'."  
  
"I believe you're wrong," the Chinese boy spoke, "There is only one family so it would be singular."  
  
"Wufei, Relena I believe you both have good points. What do you think clase?"  
  
"I think this is a load of shit," mumbled Heero.  
  
Duo obnoxiously poked his partner in the back, "Ne, Heero? What's gettin' at ya?"  
  
Heero turned his body half way around in his chair, "That 'teacher' does not know what she is talking about."  
  
"I agree," he responded nonchalantly, "I say we should be the one's with the pay checks."  
  
"Umm, Duo?" Quatre spoke up.  
  
Both boys turned their heads to acknowledge their friend. "Yesum?" the braided boy questioned.  
  
"Behind you," the small boy pointed out.  
  
Duo looked over his shoulder to see an agitated woman tapping her foot loudly and had her arms crossed. All the attention in the room was centered on the Spanish teacher and fellow classmate.  
  
"Would you like to include us in your conversation, Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
"Us?" Wufei commented quietly to Quatre, "Does that mean there are more of her?"  
  
"Apparently so," he laughed.  
  
Trowa shook his head, "How unfortunate of us."  
  
"Us?" Millardo, more commonly known as Zechs chuckled, "Is there something you're not telling us Trowa?"  
  
"Oh no," Noin said, "more Zechs', the world is going to end!" she teased.  
  
"I didn't ask for your two cents, Noin" Zechs shoot back. The group was now distracted from everything else in the room.  
  
"I commented that we should be the ones getting paid," Duo informed the teacher.  
  
"Oh, and how do you figure that?" she questioned.  
  
"Well, we are the ones teaching you," he reasoned.  
  
"Duo I told you already, Spanish is a 'use it or lose it' kind of deal, and I have lost."  
  
"And you, my dear, have lost it," Treiz spoke up.  
  
The teacher managed to sneak the troublemaker a look of disapproval and started back where she left off. "Okay clase, who wants to do número dos?"  
  
Slowly the homework was checked. With frequent corrections from the students, mind you. As always there was enough time after correcting homework, and a new lecture was being dealt with.  
  
"Okay, now clase," the teacher started, "We are going to continue on learning how to conjugate ER and IR verbs."  
  
"She should just give up while she's ahead," Wufei said to no particular person.  
  
"That should have been awhile back, man," Duo said.  
  
Quatre laid his head on his desk, "Most definitely, her accent is really annoying. Worse than ours, even."  
  
Mrs. Davis paused in her explanation of how to use ER verbs in sentences. Her attention automatically homed in on the resting figure. "Mr. Winner, there will be no sleeping in the classroom." Sluggishly Quatre sat up and focused his attention on the board in front of him.  
  
The blackboard was filled with three different charts. Within each one there was an example of the three different types of verbs.  
  
"Now if we were talking about Hilde and Dorothy," the teacher continued, "the sentence would be, Ellos caminan en el parque con el perro."  
  
Automatically Wufei raised his hand to identify the stupid teacher of her mistake. Duo looked back at the scene amused and raised his hand also to beat him to the punch.   
  
Zechs sighed extremely loud and students around him began to laugh silently. The whole time the teacher was unaware of the mischief in front of her. A very sad sight indeed.   
  
Trowa gave up on the lecture long ago and made a blind attempt to start on his homework. Quatre decided that this was a perfect time to receive a better understanding at math and poked the Japanese boy in the back to get his attention.  
  
"Yes Duo, what is it?" the teacher asked.  
  
Wufei withdrew his hand in disappointment and turned to glance at irritating boy. Duo flashed the dark hair boy a smile and continued with his correcting.  
  
"Hilde and Dorothy are both girls, so you would use ellas instead of ellos."  
  
"You can use both terms," she replied sternly.  
  
It was Wufei's turn to steal the stage. Before the teacher could turn back to the board she saw Wufei's hand raised in the air with a demanding posture. Inwardly, she sighed and called on the determined boy.  
  
"Yes Wufei?"  
  
"I believe that when there is an all female group, the term ellas is referred to only."  
  
For some unknown reason the teacher finally lost her control. "Look, it is good that you know which form the word takes, but right now I'm concerned about your ability to conjugate verbs," she sneered.  
  
The classroom was still. No one spoke or moved, keeping all attention on their enraged teacher.  
  
The teacher herself had already turned on her heel and continued on the lesson. Once and awhile she would ask some unfortunate student a question, then she would go back to explaining the procedures like an advanced operation. The whole time, the students were quiet and still.  
  
By the end of the pointless lecture, a few minutes remained in that class period. Students began to gather their possessions and quietly talked amongst themselves.  
  
However, Mrs. Davis was not finished to the agitated students and began to boom over them. "Do you all feel like you're learning anything?"  
  
Out of habit Duo replied, "Nope, not a thing," as soon as the words escaped his mouth he regretted it, because the teacher's complete attention was focused on him.  
  
"Why do you say that Mr. Maxwell?" she turned to him.  
  
"That's and easy question," Relena spoke, "He has the attention span of a two year old."  
  
An innocent Hilde 'accidentally' elbowed the stuck up girl in the ribs. And was rewarded with a weak hit to her arm.  
  
"It's not really that I don't learn the material, I just don't get time to understand the material," Duo logically reasoned.  
  
"But you are able to keep up, right?"  
  
"Of course," Wufei interrupted, "How else do you think we all manage to do well on tests?"  
  
"Well I," the teacher was interrupted by the sound of the bell. Quickly the room was empty of the presence of students.  
  
Trowa met up with Catherine in the halls on his way out. And like any other time she began to complain about her teachers.  
  
"At least your teachers know what they're talking about," Trowa commented, "My Spanish teacher has no clue what she's saying."  
  
His older sister laughed in response, "Oh Trowa, sometimes I'm not so sure."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
C&C anyone? 


End file.
